Old Friends
by Akirafanatic
Summary: One of Akira's old classmates shows up and at the same time, someone starts targeting Akira!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Nokoru's POV)

"Akira, Suoh" said the young elementary student council president.

"Yes, Kaichou?" asked his two friends and other members of the student council.

"A new student will be arriving in an hour. I would like us to go and greet them."

"A new student Kaichou?" asked the youngest member.

"Yes, Akira, actually, they will be in your class."

Just then a large stack of papers landed on my desk, surprising me. "We will go and greet them when you get your paperwork done" Suoh said.

"But Suohhhhhhh," I whined, "Can't I do it when we get back?"

"No." I was about to whine some more when I saw the look in eyes told me I couldn't win so I picked up my stamp and started working. After about thirty minutes, I had finished.

I leaned back in my chair and let out a long breath. "Suoh, I finished my work. Now can we go see the new student?"

Suoh looked back at me and sighed, "Very well."

I flipped out my fan which read, 'Yay!' and stood up. "Well, let's go and greet them." I headed for the door with Akira and Suoh right behind me.

When we reached the place where we were supposed to meet the new student, there were only about two minutes left because we got a little distracted, or rather spent a lot of time hiding from our fan clubs.

We saw a young lady waiting for us when we arrived. She had long black hair, full pink lips, a small nose and big black eyes. She was an average height and very pretty. As we came closer, she turned around and a look of surprise came across her face as saw us. I saw Akira stop and stare in shock at the new girl. "Akira?" she asked, "Akira Ijyuin?"

I looked at Akira and saw that he was white. Before Suoh or I could react, he was already running in the direction we came from. "A…Akira?!" I yelled, "What's wrong?!" but he was already out of sight.

"Should I go after him?" Suoh asked.

"No, its ok" we turned and saw the young girl staring after him, "let him go."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "That was really very rude of him. I don't know what got into him."

"It's alright, really. I don't blame him, after what happened between us."

We looked at her, confused. After a few moments I asked, "You know him?"

"Yes. We……Well; we used to be best friends."

"What happened? Aren't you still friends?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I was hoping that he had forgotten about that time, but I guess he hasn't." Suddenly she smiled and said, "Well I guess he had a reason if he hasn't told you about it already. If that's so, maybe it would be best if I didn't say anything, it might just make things complicated."

I didn't think she would tell us so I said, "Let's show you around some and get you settled in, shall we?" I bowed and offered her my arm. "By the way, I'm Nokoru Imonoyama and this is Suoh Takamura. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can call me Angie."

"Angie. What a beautiful name. Well, Angie, the girl's dorms are this way. Shall we show you to your room?"

"I would like that, thank you."

We spent the rest of the afternoon showing Angie around, when we finished we went back to the council room. When we got there we found Akira at his desk, he didn't look at us when we came in.

Suoh and I went over to his desk. We stopped behind his chair and Suoh spun it around. "Akira" I asked, "What was that earlier?"

He was staring at the floor and wouldn't look at us. After a moment he said quietly, "I'm sorry Kaichou, but I just couldn't see her."

"Why? She told us that you went to school together and were friends. What happened between you two?"

He suddenly snapped his head up and had a cold, hard, angry look in his eye and said, "That was then." He said it so coldly and without feeling that Suoh and I just stared at him in shock. What had happened back then, Suoh and I thought. "I'm sorry but what happened is none of your business" Suoh and I exchanged shocked glances; this was not the Akira we knew, "now, if you will please excuse me, I must go make dinner for my mothers."

He didn't wait for an answer, just stood up, got his things and left. Suoh and I stared after him until we couldn't see him anymore. "Kaichou?" Suoh asked.

"Yes, Suoh?" I asked him.

"What just happened?"

"I think we just hit a sensitive spot for him." I looked at Suoh and said, "Let's just see what happens tomorrow, if he doesn't mention it, we won't bring it up. I wonder how Akira will deal with being in the same class as her." Suoh and I looked at each other and silently agreed that we would keep an eye on the two and make sure something didn't happen.

Suoh and I went back to our desks and finished our work. After that we went home and got ready for tomorrow.

**One day later**

After all my classes got out, Suoh and I met in the council room. After a few minutes, Akira came in. He looked at us and said, "Kaichou, Takamura-Senpai, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just in a bad mood; I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Akira" I stopped him or it would have gone on all day, "its ok. We know you didn't mean it. I can't blame you for not wanting to talk about something that you don't want to, just like I can't force you to tell us what happened."

Akira looked at me and smiled, "Thank you Kaichou, Takamura-Senpai!" He went to his desk but didn't sit down. Instead, he looked at his computer and slowly backed away.

"Akira?" I asked, confused, "is something wrong?"

He didn't say anything, just tossed a pen towards his desk, as soon as it hit his computer exploded. When the smoke cleared Suoh and I yelled, "What was that?!" We looked at Akira but he was just walking to his desk and stared at the mess it made. "Akira" I asked him, "what was that?"

He looked at us and said, "I guess someone doesn't like me very much."

*Sweat drop* "A…Akira" I said.

"Do you know anyone who might be behind this?" Suoh asked.

Akira looked thoughtful and after a while he said, "I think it's the same person who put the knife in my desk, tried to drop a weight on my head while I was heading to my cooking lecture, started the fire in my room last night, and set up traps everywhere I go."

Suoh and I stared at him, our mouths hanging open. "Akira" I asked, worried, "It sounds like someone doesn't just hate you; it sounds like their trying to kill you. When did this start happening?"

"Um… About three days ago I got a note that said 'I will get you' in my room with my pillows all torn up and thrown over the floor. I thought it was a joke but, I guess they were serious."

Suoh and I exchanged worried glances; who would do this to Akira? I looked at Akira and saw that he didn't look worried, he looked angry. "Akira? You know who's doing this, don't you?"

He looked up at me, his eyes cold and hard. After a moment he said, "This is my problem, I don't want you to interfere. You would just get in the way and get hurt, both of you. I'm sorry but I can't let you get hurt" before Suoh could say anything Akira continued, "I know that you can take care of yourself Takamura-Senpai, but this is something I must take care of myself. I'm sorry."

With that he left while Suoh and I just stared after him, our mouths hanging open and thinking the same thing, What was going on?!

*Authors Note*

This was all I could think about for a while so I felt I had to share it. Please review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Nokoru's POV)

We didn't talk about the incidents happening to Akira when he was around, but we were really worried. I wanted to know what was happening but every time we brought up the subject, Akira would either refuse to say anything or tell us not to worry. After about two days, Akira started to come into the council room with scratches or bruises, but wouldn't tell us how they happened. When that started, I decided that I couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore so Suoh and I started to follow him.

We followed Akira for three hours before anything happened. I was getting bored and watched as Akira got surrounded by a group of giggling girls. From what I could tell, they wanted him to teach them how to make something. Akira was about to reply when he suddenly jumped into the nearest tree.

All the girls looked surprised but screamed when Akira came back down, he was bleeding form a scratch on his arm and had a deep gash on his leg. A teacher heard the screams and came over to see what was going on. When they got there and saw Akira, they took him to the hospital to get looked at, and all the girls ran off in different directions when the teacher told them to leave.

As soon as they were gone, Suoh and I come from out hiding place and went to see what had cut Akira. At first I didn't see anything but I turned when Suoh said, "Kaichou, look at this."

"What is it Suoh?" I asked him. I looked to where he was pointing and saw two sharp knifes stuck in the tree where Akira had been only moments before. "Where did these come from?"

"I'm not sure, but if Akira hadn't jumped when he did, the knifes would have either hit one of the girls or it might have seriously wounded him." Suoh looked at me, "We have to stop this before someone gets hurt or worse." I didn't have to ask what the or worse part was, I was thinking the same thing.

Suoh and I walked silently back to the student council room in silence. As we walked in the phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked when I picked it up.

"Imonoyama?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes?"

"This is Akechi" I recognized that name as Akira's uncle who worked as a doctor at CLAMP school, "I'm calling to let you know that Akira won't be able to come to school tomorrow, he was in an accident today and shouldn't move very much for a while."

"I understand, but will he be ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine but I would like to ask you if you know anything about this, I tried to ask Akira what happened but he just said it was an accident and wouldn't say any more."

"Well, he has been acting strange the past few days, but every time we asked what was wrong he didn't say anything. I'm worried something big might be going on but he won't tell us. If you find anything out will you let us know?"

"Yes, but you must let me know if anything else happens as well, ok?"

"Don't worry, we will. Oh, and can Suoh and I visit Akira later today?"

"Well, right now he is sleeping but I don't see any harm in that. Please come by any time."

"Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

With that he hung up and I turned to Suoh who had been listening to the entire thing. "Suoh" I started but he cut me off.

"I know Kaichou" he said, "but what can we do? Ijyuin won't tell us anything and we don't know where to start."

"I know that, but the least we can do is try to protect him from getting hurt even more. Even if he doesn't want us to."

"I guess so, but it won't be easy. This person, whoever it is, is very good. I didn't even see the knives being thrown until it was too late."

"Well, for now, let's go and see Akira. I want to see if he will tell us anything, even though I don't think he will. He can be very stubborn at times."

"Just like you, Kaichou."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Suoh." With that I turned and headed out the door, Suoh right behind me.

"Hello Doctor Akechi. Is Akira here?" I asked as we saw him. He looked at us and told us to follow him.

After a few moments we arrived at a door and Akechi motioned us to be quiet as he opened the door. "You must be quiet, he is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up." He told us.

"I understand" I whispered. I looked at Suoh and saw him nod in agreement. He looked pleased and opened the door for us but when we came in we stopped in shock. I looked at Akechi and asked, "Are you sure this is the right room?"

"Yes, of course" he replied, looking confused, "Why?"

"Because there's nobody here."

Doctor Akechi came in and his eyes grew wide, "but, that's impossible! He was here a few minutes ago! What could have happened?"

I looked at Suoh and knew we thought the same thing; Akira had gone to face the person behind the attacks once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*I don't own any CLAPM characters*

(Nokoru's POV)

After we calmed Doctor Akechi down and told him we would find Akira, we left and went to find him. That was nearly an hour ago and I was starting to get very worried because I didn't know what kind of trouble Akira could have gotten into by then. We had gone to all the places we could think of but found nothing.

"Suoh, where could he have gone?" I asked.

Suoh sighed and looked at me, "I don't know," he admitted, "but I'm not about to give up." I looked at the determination in his eyes and believed him. "Come on, let's try the park."

I followed Suoh and before long, we came to the park. We looked around and after a few minutes, we found Akira under a tree. He appeared to be waiting for someone so we hid somewhere close and watched.

We were right because before too long, and to our complete surprise, Angie showed up, but instead of the cute and sweet young lady we showed the campus to, she looked cold and really, really mad. All of the sudden, faster than we could follow, she took out a few knives and flung them straight at Akira but he was too fast and dodged them.

She threw more knives but he flipped over her head, landed behind her, and pinned her to the ground. "Angie" Akira said, "Do you do this because of what happened?" When she didn't answer he kept talking, "You know as well as I do that it had to end. Even though it was hard to do, it was time to stop, it was over."

By this time Angie was crying and she said, "I still don't understand! You said we would be together forever!" Angie started to cry even harder than before.

"Angie" We saw Akira get off of her, turn her around and look her in the eye, "I never wanted to hurt you, but if I had stayed any longer, I might not have made it. People were after me because I was with you and I was afraid they might start to hurt you too. I couldn't let that happen." We saw that Akira's eyes were soft and he hugged her close, whispering things that we couldn't hear.

After a while Angie had stopped crying and just clung to Akira. Soon after that he picked her up, and started to carry her back to the girls dorms but didn't get very far when we saw a flash of steel and Akira fall to his knees. I was about to run to him but Suoh held me back telling me to wait and see what would happen.

I looked back to see Angie pull a knife from Akira's back but while she was doing it, she was crying again. She was about to leave when Akira looked at her and said, "I will forgive you now and always, no matter what you do to me, I will never stop caring about you."

Angie stood looking at him for a while until Akira finally collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Then she ran back to the girl's dorms, the knife flung to the side, forgotten. After she had left, Suoh and I ran to Akira but when we got there we saw that he was bleeding heavily and his breathing was weak and coming in gasps. I knew we didn't have long so Suoh picked him up and ran to the hospital, I was right behind him.

When we burst through the doors, Akechi was the first one to see us. His face drained of all color when he saw Akira, limp in Suoh's hands, but he quickly lead us back to the emergency room where Akira was placed onto a stretcher and wheeled into surgery.

After about an hour of painful waiting, Doctor Akechi came out and told us that it was a near thing but he would be alright. "May we please go see him?" I asked. He looked about to refuse but when he saw our worried faces, he lead us to Akira's room.

When we got there we found him sleeping with an I.V. in his arm, pumping in blood. Suoh and I quietly made our way over to either side of the bed and we each took one of his hands in ours. He stirred but didn't wake. We sat there for a while watching him sleep and listening to his now steady breathing, silently thanking the lord that he was still alive.

After what seemed like hours, Akira opened his eyes and looked at us, "Kaichou? Takamura-Senpai? Why are you crying?" He asked.

I hadn't realized it but I looked up and saw that Suoh had tears in his eyes, I felt my cheeks and found that they were wet with my own tears. I smiled at Akira and replied, "Were crying because we thought we had lost you. You really scared us; the doctors said that you almost didn't make it."

"Oh" he looked at both of us and said, "I'm sorry, I thought I could handle Angie alone, but she changed."

"It's ok; I just wish you would have told us sooner so we could have helped. But that's over now and I'm just glad that you're going to be ok. But Akira, will you answer one question for me?" Akira looked surprised but agreed. "Will you tell us what happened between you and Angie?"

I thought he might get mad again but to my surprise, he smiled and said, "I guess you deserve to know. Well, before I came to CLAMP I went to school with Angie as you know." We both nodded, "For a while we were best friends, but somewhere along the way, we became more than friends." Akira started to blush when he said this and Suoh and I grinned at each other. For a while Akira just laid smiling at the memory but soon the smile faded and he continued, "Not long after that, someone started to send me threatening cards in the mail that said if I didn't end it with Angie, terrible things would happen. I thought they were pranks done by jealous guys but about a week later, there was an accident and Angie winded up in the hospital. After that I got another letter that said if I didn't end it worse things would happen." Suoh and I glanced at each other, Akira had never told us much about where he grew up or what his childhood was like, "I started to get worried and a few days later I received news from CLAMP, I had been accepted. I saw this as a way to end my relationship with Angie so I told her it was over. I knew she would be mad but when I told her she said that she would do everything in her power to get accepted into CLAMP and when she did, I would be sorry for breaking her heart. I got mad at her and left without saying goodbye. I knew it was a horrible thing to do, but I couldn't stand to see her after that, it was too hard." We saw tears in Akira's eyes as he remembered what had happened, "That was why I ran when I saw her, I couldn't bear to see her, it hurt and I was scared."

I waited for him to say more but when he didn't I said, "I'm sorry, that must have been very painful ot go through." I bent down and gave him a hug while Suoh silently patted his arm. After a while I let go and found that he had fallen asleep. I smiled at Suoh and we tucked him in and left.

We came back the next day to find Akira sitting up in bed, holding a note and staring out the window. When we came in, he turned to us and I saw that he had been crying. "Akira, what's wrong?" I asked. Silently he handed me the paper he had been holding and looked back out the window. Suoh and I read what the paper said. It was from Angie and it said;

_Akira, I'm very sorry for what I have done to you, if I could take it all back I would. You said you would always forgive me but I just can't forgive myself for everything I put you trough this last week so now I will say goodbye. I hope it won't be forever because I couldn't bear to never see you again. Maybe when I have come to forgive myself I will return to you. You are in my heart forever, Angie._

Suoh and I looked at each other, the note, and Akira who had tears running down his cheeks. Without saying anything, Suoh and I went over, sat on the bed with Akira and put our arms around him, trying to comfort him. As we sat there, I thought what Angie had put Akira trough and thought that if it ever happened to me, I don't know if I would be able to forgive them. I guess that makes Akira the stronger one, but at this moment, it was my turn to be the strong one, the one to offer comfort when it was needed, and it made me feel good.

After a little while Akira stopped crying and looked at both of us. He looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind and said, "Thank you." Suoh and I squeezed him a little and let go. After that we started to talk about other things, soon after that, we left. A few days later, Akira was released from the hospital and Suoh and I had strict orders to make sure he didn't try to do too much moving for about two weeks and to make sure he took the pain killers when he started to hurt. Things soon returned to normal and the situation was pushed to the back of our minds.

**Ten years later**

It had been ten years to the day, today, when Akira almost died. I will never forget the feeling of intense fear while he was being treated, it was pure torture. Now, however, we hardly talked about that time. It was almost forgotten, the only time we thought about it was when Akira started to hurt from it again, the pain still came and went so Suoh and I made sure it didn't get to bad.

I looked out the window and thought I saw a figure watching us as we worked but I couldn't see anyone. I decided that it was nothing so I turned back around and finished my paperwork.

When it was time to leave, Akira, Suoh, and I walked out into the night together. Everything was fine until Akira stopped in his tracks and looked at the trees. I looked where he was but I couldn't see anything, I looked at Suoh and saw that he was puzzled as well. "Akira, what's wrong?" I asked but instead of an answer, he took off running through the trees, almost like he was chasing something-or someone.

Suoh and I started to run after him. Before too long we saw that he had stopped in a clearing and was holding onto someone's arm. We stopped where we could see and hear them but not disturb them. Akira started to talk and said, "Why are you here?"

She turned around and I tried not to gasp, it was Angie. She had tears in her eyes and said, "Do you remember the note I left you?'

"How could I forget? It hurt me more than anything else you had done to me."

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I just couldn't stay. I couldn't."

Akira let go of her arm and she dropped to the ground, sobbing. After a moment, Akira knelt and gathered her up into a big hug saying, "I missed you so much. I've been waiting for you for ten years. Please, don't ever do that to me again."

I looked at Suoh and knew he was thinking the same thing so we both left as quietly as we could and left Akira holding a sobbing Angie. When we got back to the road, we continued on in silence for a while before I asked Suoh, "Will they be alright together?"

Suoh looked at me and said, "I think they will be just fine, the look on Angie's face when Ijyuin held her was so happy that I couldn't believe she would hurt him more. I shook my head and we went back to our own houses.

The next morning Akira was late in coming to the council room. When he did enter he looked happier than he had in years. Suoh and I smiled at him as he sat down at his desk, we were both glad that he was happy. Things were just how they always were only a little happier; it was perfect, until a giant stack of paperwork landed in front of me with a loud thud. I groaned and looked up to see Suoh smiling sweetly down at me, well, nothing can be perfect.

*Authors Note*

This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review it!


End file.
